A terminal may provide various features, or functionality. Examples of such features include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals may include additional features to support game playing, while other terminals may be configured as multimedia players. More recently, terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of remote content, such as videos and television programs.
There are ongoing efforts to support the increasing number of features provided by terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the terminal.